


King of Everything

by phoelynfabulous



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, I was experimenting with tone for this one, Light Angst, but not really?, is there a tag for What If Scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoelynfabulous/pseuds/phoelynfabulous
Summary: Kirby makes a visit to a good friend of theirs.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	King of Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a fun little What-If scenario. Was experimenting with emotion & tone in writing.

Halcandra's hot air did not stop them from feeling chills.

There was a somber air to the castle. It was a marvel of architecture, every brick in every wall was delicately chiseled, every decorative iron bar welded and molded to a beautiful and intricate pattern. There were several pieces that simply shouldn't _be;_ floating or being seemingly held up by nothing.

This was because the castle's creator was not deterred by the laws of physics. He would simply exert his will upon it, and it would bend, and shape, and stay perfectly placed, suspended in air.

It was an incredible creation.

They continued their walk through the courtyard. They had no time to stop and admire it all. There was always not enough time.

There had been obstacles, of course. They couldn't remember a time where there weren't. They'd fought their way here, through their own, precious world, to the interdimensional gateway, to the incredible structure which housed their greatest adversary to date.

They'd fought things before him. They'd fought the self-proclaimed king of their own land, their mentor and father-figure, great eagles and grand battleships. He wasn't even the first self-made god they'd fought.

They'd fought things after him, too. They'd trained, and worked hard to master every ability at their disposal. They'd dispatched a gorgeous and dark queen, her sanity lost to a familiar dark mirror, and comforted the one who suffered as a consequence, someone they now considered one of their closest friends, though he may still mourn. They'd fought hard against a full planetary invasion of their beloved home, dismantling the godlike machine through sheer force, whilst using it's own technology against it.

And yet, nothing had come close to this.

It still hurt.

It was a burning feeling, and it occasionally would sizzle back up, try to force tears out of them from the memory of their mistakes. Of his actions.

They would simply breathe, and let the feeling fall away.

That was far in the past.

They were sure he didn't regret it. How could he? They looked around at the castle again, before remembering to keep moving. No, this was likely the best decision he's ever made, in his eyes.

No regret. But remorse?

They remembered a conversation. It had burned, and they'd shouted at him in righteous fury.

He spoke through a facade, with the intention to never to let his true face show if he could help it. But they'd seen the hurt. They'd seen his joy over his creations, his excitement from the rush of energy, his childlike glee... they'd seen how much he genuinely, honestly cared. They saw the hurt when they told him they were hurting.

They looked up at the doors to the throne room.

The time had come. They knocked, and the grand doors opened.

He stood before them. No, not stood. He was never really chained down by gravity, instead hovering in place, gently rising and falling with each breath he took. His cape billowed outwards, seemingly made of smoke or flame instead of fabric, a deep rich red that faded into a royal blue at the ends. Great curved horns on the sides of his head were framed in the gold of his most prized possession. A great, scaled crown that was so magically potent, it made the air in the whole room buzz with it's energy.

He wasn't facing them, but he knew they were there. He heaved a great sigh.

“And here you are again.”

They nodded.

“...Why do you keep coming back here?” he questioned in a dangerous, low tone of voice, “There's nothing for you to gain. I'm not going to let you win.”

They walked forward, unafraid of his might.

He didn't acknowledge it. “I won't settle for this. You already know that you can't change my mind.”

They didn't falter. Even as he turned, making one ruby-red eye visible, to watch their approach.

They stood inches away from the most powerful being they'd ever faced, once more.

…

…

… Kirby lifted up the picnic basket they'd been carrying. “Poyo?”

“No, Kirby.”

“Poyo!”

“I don't have _time._ Do you have any idea how big the universe is?! I have to rule all of it!”

“Poy!”

“And I'm not going to take a break, either, so don't even start-”

“Poyo!”

Kirby made as if to walk away, and Magolor whipped around - the wooshing sound it made was surprisingly dramatic considering the situation. “Wait, that doesn't mean I don't want any!”

Kirby turned back around with a victorious smile and set down the picnic basket.

“Hang on, we should go to the garden. Then we could keep the Lor company and Landia could visit if they'd like.”

Kirby nodded and scooped up the basket, breaking off in a sprint towards the garden.

Behind them, Magolor laughed.

Uh oh.

They threw themselves to the left as a portal opened up and Magolor came shooting through it, spinning and shouting 'wheeee!' like an excited kid.

“Race you!” he called out behind him.

Challenge accepted.

Of course, Kirby was immediately at a disadvantage, because this was Magolor's castle. He knew the layout inside-and-out, while Kirby could only visit occasionally. The other issue was Magolor's moral compass, as he had absolutely no problem with portalling, teleporting, and throwing obstacles in Kirby's path.

That didn't stop Kirby from leaping and bounding their way to the garden. In fact, keeping Magolor in front of them might be useful, since he might be too busy taunting them to teleport ahead and he'd act as a guide, leading Kirby to where they'd need to go.

While hopping over a block that Magolor had dropped in his way, he caught a glimpse of the garden right outside the window.

A glance ahead showed Magolor still in front of them, with no intention of changing his current path.

Kirby saw the opportunity and took it.

They promptly threw themselves through the window.

Score! They were in the garden, _first!_ Ow.

Magolor, who had stopped and turned around the second he heard the glass break, was staring down at them in disbelief. Kirby wasn't quite sure if it was more “are you okay”, “are you serious”, or “why didn't I think of that”, but they'd find out at Magolor's next question.

“... are you alright?”

“Poyo!”

“No, you didn't _win,_ that's cheating!”

“ _Poyo!_ ”

“Hypocrite?! How?!”

“Poyo!”

“... I never said the portals _weren't_ allowed...”

Magolor stuttered sheepishly as he tried to excuse his blatant rule-bending whilst using his godlike abilities to un-break the window. And, also to un-break Kirby.

It made them giggle. The magic tickled!

Eventually Kirby just got up in the middle of Magolor's excuses, trotted over to the Lor Starcutter – the garden's majestic centerpiece – and plopped down on the ground, setting the picnic basket down.

Magolor rolled his eyes, “Alright alright, I can take a hint,” and floated down gracefully in front of them.

The two gods sat down to enjoy some cookies.

Kirby looked around. The reddish-gold sunlight of Halcandra, streaming through whispy purple clouds, tinted everything with a light orange glow. It made the Lor Starcutter appear as though it was shimmering lavender, and the rest of the garden was given an incredibly stunning aura. From the gently swaying leaves to the light glinting off of the reused steel from the abandoned factories, now twisted into gates and awnings, it was all just... beautiful.

“Poyo.”

“Hmm?” Magolor said, processing what he'd been told, “Ah- thank you. I worked very hard on it,” he said with a soft, genuine smile.

Kirby smiled back at him.

...

“... Poyo...”

“What?”

“Poyo?”

“... Stars _yes_ I want a rematch. Race you to the courtyard.”


End file.
